SW Apollyon
category:Limbus *SW Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *Reached via the Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Drops AF+1 materials for All Jobs *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: ~40 **''(see testimonials)'' Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Fir Bholg x10 (Fomor) **About 4250 HP **Galka = PLD, Elvaan = THF, Hume = SAM, Tarutaru = BLM, Mithra = RDM **The Mage Fir Bholg are highly resistant to magic damage. **Each has a chance of dropping an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking by sound. **Uses their respective two-hour abilities once each. **Susceptible to Lullaby, Sleep, and Repose **Summoner pullers need to be very careful, they will link and stay linked at times on pet pulls **Like all Limbus mobs, these have party hate: once aggroed, everyone in the alliance will have hate on the ones that aggro, so a sac puller must drop from the party before pulling. *You can open only one of the three chests. *The restore chest is on the left(brown), time in the middle(blue), and item on the right(gold). *The Vortex and Chests come from the same race of Fomor, the same race as the person who first entered the zone. *To pop the boxes, ALL fomors of the corresponding race must be defeated. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 material (BRD, DRK, SAM, BLM, WAR, BLU, SCH, WHM, ?). Second Floor *Enemies: Jidra x8 (Treants) :::Arboricole Beetle :::Arboricole Crawler :::Arboricole Hornet :::Arboricole Opo-opo :::Arboricole Raven :::Arboricole Spider :::Apollyon Sapling *Killing a Jidra causes one of the other monsters to spawn. *Defeating the large, leafless Jidra opens the vortex (and doesn't spawn a kid). *Boss is immune to Bind but susceptible to gravity and sleep. **The large Jidra has the same special attack changes as Cemetery Cherry **Leafstorm dispels all effects including food and gives Slow instead of damage. *The Jidra never drop Ancient Beastcoins, but the others have a high chance to. **Jidra can be slept with Lullaby. *When all enemies are dead, the Time, Items and Restore chests spawn. You can only open one. **They actually appear farther south than shown on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 material (RNG, WHM, SMN, BLM, WAR, COR, DRG). Third Floor *Enemies: Armoury Crate x8 (Mimics) **Often drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **They only aggro when someone clicks on them to determine whether they are mimics or real chests. They are passive otherwise. *Defeating one of the Mimics opens the vortex. *The Time, Items and Restore chests are hidden among the Mimics. You can open all three. **They are randomly distributed--they are not in the places marked on the map. **You can't tell which chest it is which without opening it; they all look like Items chests. *Note: As soon as an Avatar gets hate its hate is reset, making the SMN trick used in the mimic assault unable to work here. *Note: You CAN, however, have one person with ranged attack shoot the chest from a distance greater than 21 yalms after someone attempts to open it. This will cause hate to shift, but draw-in will not process at that distance. Keep in mind though, they stay in aggro'd form, so take care not to run back within range of draw-in. *Death Trap (AoE Stun and Poison) has a huge range (>31'). This ability has a somewhat lengthy activation time, so it is easy to stun it. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, 0-2 AF+1 materials (WAR, NIN, DRG, BLM, SAM, WHM, BLU, SCH) and 0-1 synthesis materials (Oxblood, Shell Powder, Light Steel, Clot Plasma, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore, Rainbow Thread). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Air Elemental x3 :::Dark Elemental x3 :::Earth Elemental x3 :::Fire Elemental x3 :::Ice Elemental x3 :::Light Elemental x3 :::Thunder Elemental x3 :::Water Elemental x3 :*Often drop an Ancient Beastcoin :*They are susceptible to melee damage, unlike normal elementals. That being said, they still have a higher resistance than normal non-elemental monsters to melee attacks. :*Elementals of the same type link from anywhere in the zone. Elementals of different types do not link. All elementals aggro to magic and have shared party hate. :*A safe place to camp is the northeast corner near the exit portal where the final chest spawns. :*The Dark Elementals are resistant to Lullaby and Repose, and immune to Sleep. :*The Light Elementals are immune to Lullaby and Repose, but susceptible to Sleep. *Defeating the Elementals corresponding to the in-game day that you entered this floor will spawn the final chest (i.e., if you entered the floor on Ice Day, kill Ice Elemental). You must defeat them all before the day changes. If not, you must kill the next day's Elementals also. *The final chest has 4-5 Ancient Beastcoins, ~2 AF+1 materials (THF, BST, MNK, RDM, PLD, PUP, DNC), a Charcoal Chip and a possibility of a Metal Chip.